Yukariko Sanzenin
}} |seiyuu = Yūko Minaguchi Rina Hidaka (As Tanuki) |status = Deceased }} is Nagi's deceased mother. She is the daughter of Mikado Sanzenin. She died when Nagi was 5 years old. She often said to Nagi that she would always look after her as the sky and the stars. Appearance Yukariko has long brown hair and she has green eyes much like her daughter Nagi. According to Hatsuho, she resembles Hayate. Characteristics and Personality According to Isumi's mother Hatsuho, her appearance resembles Hayate's. When she was younger she was already ill and was being treated for some disease. She was a kind and caring woman, despite being outsmarted by her daughter. Story Personal Life Yukariko was friends with Mikoto Tachibana (apparently Mikoto and Yukariko were childhood friends) and Hatsuho Saginomiya (Isumi referred to Yukariko as the senior that her mother loved her as an older sister), both of them loved her very much. When Mikoto and Wataru were gambling in Las Vegas, she said that Yukariko was loved by the gods so she was the luckiest person in the world until she became sick, she also remembers that Yukariko married the man she loved, showing in her memories a young Yukariko with a man in a butler suit whose hairstyle was similar to Hayate's. It is also seen in chapter 187, that Yukariko was helped by Hayate Ayasaki's brother, Ikusa Ayasaki In some flashbacks Yukariko as a child is seen playing around the mansion and finding what looked like King's Jewel. It is implied that was how she entered the Royal Garden and gained the "Power of Royalty" since she was the "chosen one by God". It is revealed by Klaus that Yukariko once held a crush on him as a child as she once asked to marry him and gave him an apartment as a gift. Her grave is at Shimoda, and Nagi visits it every year. Appearances in Other Media Manglobe Timeline CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU Appearing in a flashback, Yukariko first meets Shin as he infiltrated Mikado's castle in order to look for the Kurotsubaki, but immedently became infatuated with her. Shin attempted to take Yukariko hostage, but to his surprise she pulled out a .44 magnum stopping him in his tracks. Yukariko reveals to him about how she doesn't have much longer to live and how she wanted to fall in love before she died. She then reveals to him about how she made a wish to the stars for the man of her dreams to appear and he appeared before her, then asks him to become her butler. After questioning her on why he should be her butler Yukariko points her gun at him again leaving him with no other choice but to become her butler. Since then, Shin had served her while planning his escape with the Kurotsubaki. However, he eventually fell in love with Yukariko and instead wished to be a man worthy of her. Eventually, he proposed, but before their wedding Yukariko's father wanted to prove to her that Shin was only after their wealth. He gave them each a ring, claiming that he would sell his own for money and lie about misplacing it. Sometime later, after his wedding ring was stolen by Dolly's crow, Yukariko questions Shin about their love as he was making preparations to head to Las Vegas to exchange the Kurostubaki for his wedding ring. Shin professes to her that that their love is real. Believing him, she gives him the Kurotsubaki, then asks him to come home soon before leaving on his trip. Yukariko appears as the Tanuki for the first time when Hayate finds himself within the Kurotsubaki. Having mistaken it for the underworld, the Tanuki appears before him and corrects him by informing him that his soul is within the eternal circuit of the Kurotsubaki after having been stabbed by it. She then informs Hayate that his soul will grieve within the Kurotsubaki giving the owner of the clock bad luck and will be forever trapped within the eternal circuit for all eternity, unless someone else is stabbed by the Kurotsubaki or if he chooses to give the owner of the Kurotsubaki good luck in exchange for Hayate's life by singing on the soul stage within the clock while dressed as a girl. Shortly after Shin was stabbed by the Kurotsubaki, she watches Shin sing with all his might on the soul stage while dressed in girl's clothing in order to provide for a miracle to save Hayate and Nagi's life. After the song Yukariko applauds him for his performance before reuniting with him and both of them pass on to the afterlife. Cuties In Episode 11, Yukariko takes the form of the Tanuki once again, along with Shin who's in the form of the broken Kurotsubaki. They appear within Hayate's dream asking him for a request. There they inform him of the other curse of the Kurotsubaki and that he must kiss a girl by the stroke of midnight or he'll be separated from Nagi forever. Alter Ego Tanuki is the alter ego of Yukariko in Hayate no Gotoku! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU ''and Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties. This alter ego has the appearance of a stuffed animal. In this form, she has purple and white fur and has yellow buttons for eyes and a yellow button sewed on her stomach. The tanuki makes a few cameo appearances in the background of episodes 1-10 of ''Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties. These cameos are a foreshadowing of her reappearance in this Season during the last two episodes of Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties. Tanuki's Cameo Appearances in Cuties -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 01 -720p-.mkv snapshot 00.23 -2013.04.11 11.52.46-.jpg|Episode 1 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 02 -720p-.mkv snapshot 17.36 -2013.04.17 18.55.50-.jpg|Episode 2 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 03 -720p-.mkv snapshot 15.52 -2013.04.24 11.19.01-.jpg|Episode 3 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 04 -720p-.mkv snapshot 00.28 -2013.05.01 11.17.19-.jpg|Episode 4 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 05 -720p-.mkv snapshot 15.35 -2013.05.09 12.02.36-.jpg|Episode 5 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 06 -720p-.mkv snapshot 16.35 -2013.05.15 11.54.27-.jpg|Episode 6 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 15.46 -2013.05.29 10.49.20-.jpg|Episode 7 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 08 -720p-.mkv snapshot 02.56 -2013.06.05 10.30.27-.jpg|Episode 8 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 09 -720p-.mkv snapshot 14.49 -2013.06.12 10.11.11-.jpg|Episode 9 -HorribleSubs- Hayate no Gotoku! Cuties - 10 -720p-.mkv snapshot 20.08 -2013.06.18 17.10.12-.jpg|Episode 10 Quotes *(To Nagi when she was a child) "Look up there Nagi, that big shiny star is my star. And it's looking down at you, I will look after you, my little Nagi poo." *"Then I am the sky, I embrace all the stars and together we will be watching over you." *(To Hayate Nagi) "She may be clingy and childish, but please look after Nagi." Trivia *Kenjiro Hata states in Yukariko's character profile from Volume 16, that the cause of her death was not from an illness and maybe will go into further detail about it someday. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Member of the Sanzenin family Category:Characters who appear as a spirit